Treason for Love
by Moony Fox
Summary: Mizuki is a halfwolf halfcat demon With an unsavory lifestyle, she appears to be more wolf than cat and lives in a cat demon tribe that detests all caninetype demons, including her. Then she meets Koga, a wolfdemon who can annoy yet charm...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello, Kitsune here once again to say thank you all for reading my fan fic. Just to let you know, once again I write this before I type it so it might take a while for me to update it once I start postink, Kk?Before you tire of my rambling, here's chapter 1 of Treason for Love.)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha dammit! I only own the Cat demon clan, Mizu-chan and whatever else that is mine!**

**Chapter 1: The Half-Breed**

"My poor little monster..." A voice sharp as knives said. It belong to a cat demon. She had black hair, black cat ears, a black cat tail, and she had dark hate-filled red eyes. She stood proudly wearing black armor in front of what appeared to be a kneeling wolf demon. "Tell me, do you know why I wear this filthy thing around my neck?" She asked in her acid-like voice as she motioned to a necklace. On it, a single large crimson orb.

"To make sure I obey your every command, my queen." The wolf demon said. She was wearing silver armor almost identical to that of the cat demon's.

"Yes, you are correct. I wear your heart around my neck to keep you in check. Mizuki, do you know why that is?" The cat demon had asked her the same question countless times before.

The wolf demon looked up, her blue eyes resting on her queen, "So that I do not do as my mother did." she stated.

"Correct! Your mother was a respectful cat demon of the highest lineage. To top that, she was strong, beautiful and cunning, but then she had to go run off with a god damned wolf! She broke the tribe's oldest law, and not only that, she betrayed me! She betrayed me, Emiko, queen of the cat demon tribe!" The cat fumed, "Tell me, Mizuki, what is the tribe's oldest law? Please recite to me the law that cost your mother and your filthy mutt father their lives." Emiko demanded.

"No one of the cat demon tribe is alowed any contact with any demon of the canine type unless it is to kill them." Mizuki recited for in a calm voice.

Emiko chuckled evily:You know, if it weren't for you, your mother might have lived. I guess I should thank you though, if she hadn't have goted pregnant with you, I would have never known of her afair. Now Mizuki, tell me why i allow you to live"

"Because of my power as well as my blood. Not only that but I have power, speed and cunningness that you are able to use to your advantage."

"That's right." Emiko said jumping of the ledge down to Mizuki's level. "My poor litle half breed... You aren't accepted anywhere but with me. If it weren't for me the tribe would kill you, and with out the tribe, the world would kill you." She ran a hand through Mizuki's black hair. "Now, be a good little half-breed and go get some rest. I have a new mission for you and I need you well rested for it." With that, Emiko dismissed Mizuki and jumped back to her ledge. She then looked back at Mizuki as her tail twitched.

"Yes my queen, good night." and with that, Mizuki bowed and left.

Once outside, Mizuki jumped up into a tree and scanned the cat tribe's village. It was made up of a series of caves and huts nestled closely together in the middle of a forest. A tree grew here and there between the houses. Mizuki sighes, 'It's not my fault though... I didn't choose to be born a hanyou... I was born this way, I'm even a full demon unlike most hanyou..." She thought to herself. 'I wonder what my next mission is going to be...' Mizuki then looked at her knees, there was a pair of scars there, one on wach leg,. Places where a pair of Shikon jewl shards had recently been imbedded. Queen Emiko had lent her the power of a pair of jewl shards on her last mission to increase her already natural fast speed. "I wonder if I'll ever get to use those shards again..." She asked herself. She leanded back against the tree and soon was asleep, dreaming of the great speed those shards had granted her.

-------

"Mizu! hey, Mizu, wake up!" A males voice cut through Mizuki's sleep and awoke her.

"Hmmmm...?" Mizuki yawned and opened her eyes.

"Finally!" exclaimed a male cat demon with a laugh. He was handsome with green eyes and tan hair with matching tan cat ears and tail. He was wearing armor of his own that was a deep crimson color. "Hey Mizu, Emiko wants to see you." He told her.

"Mako, mu name is Mizuki, not Mizu." She said with a sleepy yawn as she stretched.

"Ya, I know, but I prefer to call you Mizu." He told her.

"Why?"

"Because your eyes are such a pure and beautiful blue, just like water." He said simply as if it were obvious as he motioned for her to come down from the tree.

"Really now?" She asked him as she jumped down from the tree.

"yup."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're weird." Mizuki said with a laugh.

"How's that?" Mako asked as he stoped walking.

"Well, let's see here, your the only demon in the whole damned tribe who talks to me like an equal. That and you're just a weirdo!" She said with a playful smile and a serious tone in her voice.

"Well, I talk to you like this because we're friend, and hey, come on, I'm not that much of a weirdo, am I? He asked.

"Not really, I'm just playing with you." Mizuki said with a laugh. "Well, see you later, the queen awaits..." She grumbled as she approached the cave's mouth.

"Ya, see ya! Oh, and Mizuki?" He called after her making her stop and turn around.

Ya? What?" She asked. Her eyes widened as Mako gently pressed his lips against hers,

"I meant what I said about you being beautiful." He said. With that, Mako left Mizuki standing there at the cave's entrance speechless and blushing.

**(A/N: Ta-da! Well, that's chapter one, Hope you liked it. By the way, for those of you who don't know, Mizu means water, and that's why Mako said what he did about her reminding him of water. Well ya, I'll try and update soon so ya, till then, bye! )**


	2. Ch 2: The Mission

**(A/n: Hey, Kitsune here again. This is Chapter 2 for treason for love! Yay, I updated! . So ya, here ya go, I hope you like this new chapter!)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, yes?**

**Chapter 2: The mission**

Mizuki just stood there dazed. Mako had always joked about liking her but she had never thought is was any more than just him joking around and she never believed him. That is, she never believed him until that kiss. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts as she stepped into the cave that served as queen Emiko's personal chambers.

"You have summoned me?" Mizuki asked as she stepped in front of the queen and bowed.

"Yes, I did. It is now time for you to embark on your next mission. Here, take these." Emiko said as she threw a small pouch at Mizuki. She caught it and emptied it's contents into her hand. There was a pair of Shikon jewel shards there.

"Thank you my queen." She said putting a shard in each leg and throwing the bag aside.

"You may keep them... that is, you may keep them IF you accomplish your mission." She said. "You mission is simple, you are to kidnap a priestess. She is oddly dressed and in the company of a young fox demon, a demon slayer and her loyal demon cat, a monk, and also a powerful dog half-demon. Kidnap the priestess and, if it's possible, kill the dog and the fox." Emiko told her.

"And if I am unable to kill them?" Mizuki asked.

"It matters not, just kidnap the priestess, that is the most important task at hand. She holds jewel shards on her, no fewer than 3." The queen said, "Use your power to find them."

"Is that why I'll get to keep these 2 shards if I succeed? Mizuki asked.

Emiko smirked, "Smart girl, now go." With that, the cat pointed at the cave entrance in a silent command to get out. Mizuki bowed again and left in a mini tornado of unmatchable speed off to find her prey.

A few moments later, Mizuki was leaping from tree-to-tree, branch-to-branch, searching for the signs of the jewel shards.

"There." She said under her breath as she changed her direction heading toward the pulse of the jewel shards. She smiled to herself as she used the speed from the shards to rush toward the steadily increasing pulse. She could already pick up the scents of the travelers. She came up to the edge of the trees and leaped out of the forest and into a rocky field.

"There." A female's voice rang out, cutting through the silence. Mizuki looked over to see the little group she had been tracking. "Inuyasha, she has two jewel shards, one in each leg." The girl said. She was wearing a Jr. High school uniform. It consisted of a green skirt and a green rimmed white shirt as well as a yellow backpack and a bow with a quiver of arrows. She had black hair and brown eyes.

The half-breed, Inuyasha, stepped forward. He was rearing a full robe of the fire rat, had silver hair with dog ears and golden eyes. "Good job Kagome." He said as he looked at Mizuki, "Okay wolf, hand over the jewel shards."

"Would if I would, but I can't so I won't." She said in a sing song voice taunting the dog. She pointed at the girl with the bow, "You, you're a priestess aren't you?" she asked.

"Umm, why do you ask?" Kagome asked.

"Gya, never mind, you hold the shards, that is proof enough that you're the one I seek." Mizuki took a step forward.

"Stay away from her!" Inuyasha yelled drawing a large sword.

"Oh, puppy has a toy" Mizuki growled, having fun playing with her prey.

"Shut up!" He yelled, lunging at her and slashing at her with his sword. Mizuki nimbly dodged it.

"Who, calm down bro, I was just having some fun, I have no interest in fighting a fellow hanyou. I myself am half-cat and half-wolf. It's just not everyday that I get a mission that I can have fun with. So I'll-" She was cut off by another attempted attack my Inuyasha.

Mizuki growled, a look of annoyance dancing on her face. "Persistent mutt!" She dodges around the sword and punched him in the jaw sending him flying back into a tree. His discarded sword shrinking back to it's normal size. Mizuki then swung around and grabbed Kagome, carrying her bridal style and she used the speed from the jewels to rush back the way she came. "Please be calm, I won't let any harm befall you. I'm just doing my job so I may keep my life." She said calmly.

"But why?" Kagome yelled out holding on tightly.

"Because I have no other choice, now please be quiet. We'll be there in a few moments"

"Where?"

"To my tribe. Now shush!" Trust me, I'll keep you safe. I'll explain everything later, I promise." Mizuki said with a shy smile. Kagome nodded silently questioning Mizuki with out saying a word. She had no choice but to trust the full blooded half-demon.

Back at the tribe, Mizuki presented Kagome to Queen Emiko.

"Well done. Now, human, the jewel shards you hold, give them to me." Emiko demanded.

"No!" Kagome yelled defiantly.

"Mizuki." She said simply.

"Yes…" she turned toward Kagome and, with a quick snatch, ripped off the necklace that she had hidden beneath her clothing. The necklace had a small jar upon it that held four shining jewel shards.

"How did you know where they were?" Kagome asked.

"I can sense the jewel." Mizuki said as she gave her queen the shards.

"Good girl." Emiko said placing a hand on Mizuki's head in praise.

Mizuki smiled at the praise, "Thank you." She said to her queen.

"Now kill her." Queen Emiko said with a cold voice.

"WHAT?!" Mizuki and Kagome yelled out in unison.

"You herd me."

"But..." Mizuki though for a moment, "But we can use her! Why should we kill what we can use to our advantage?" Mizuki shot a glance at Kagome who closed her mouth confused yet grateful.

"What do you mean 'she can be used'? Explain yourself." Emiko said with interest.

"Well, first of all, she can see the jewels just like ma, and second, she can be bait." Mizuki said after a moment of quick thinking.

"Bait? For what?"

"For the half-breed inu and the young kitsune." Mizuki said as if t were obvious.

"Hmmm... A second pair of eyes... Very well, for now, place her in the holding cave, I will decide her fate later. You are dismissed. Oh, and for a job well done, those shards in your legs are now yours." The cat demon said tartly as she turned her back to the half-cat and the human.

"Thank you, my queen." Mizuki said, bowing humbly. "You're name is Kagome, correct? Well, come with me." She said motioning for her to fall into step next to her.

"Thank you." Kagome said doing as Mizuki instructed.

"I told you that I would make sure you were okay, and for the time being, you are." Mizuki told Kagome as she led the human through the village to a cave. "I'm sorry but the holding cave is more of a prison than anything else. It's where we usually keep canines before deciding how they will die. It's empty at the moment though and you'll probably be safer in there than just standing out in the open in this village."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked nervously as she looked around at all the cat demons who were watching her and Mizuki.

"Well, let's just say that some of the males in this clan have a preference for humans, yes?"

Kagome suddenly looked a lot more nervous. "Oh... Hey, uh, earlier you said you were a half-breed but full-demon, how does that work out?" Kagome asked.

"I'm half-wolf demon and half-cat demon. In this clan though, I'd probably be treated better if I were half-human and half-cat instead." Mizuki said with a dry laugh as she led her into the holding chamber. The cave consisted of about 8 iron bared cells. Mizuki put Kagome in the largest ones, happy to see that the on duty guards were females. "Give me your backpack or the guards will confiscate it go through it, taking whatever they please." Mizuki smiled as she took the bag then she leaned in close so only Kagome could hear her speak, "Oh, and good job on hiding the bow and quiver in the bag, you were smart. Well, I'll be back later, just sit tight till then." Mizuki said backing out of the cell and locking it getting dirty looks from the guards the whole time.

"Sure..." Kagome said as if unsure as she watched Mizuki leave the cave, leaving her alone and unarmed with the two female cat demons on guard.

Outside, Mizuki had just put Kagome's bag down in her home. She lived in a small house suspended in a tree near the center of the village. She had just finished changing out of her armor and wan now wearing a light, ocean blue Kimono with light green stems reaching up to dark blue flowers. She stepped outside and jumped from the tree landing gracefully. She then started walking quietly through the village, looking up at the crescent moon every now and again.

"Back already? Usually your missions take days to complete and it's only been about 12 hours since you left." A familiar male voice rang out.

"Mako?" Mizuki questioned as she stopped walking.

"The one and only. Well, I must say, this is a pleasant surprise," He said appearing as if out of the shadows behind Mizuki. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not every day you wear a kimono instead of armor…" He whispered into her ear. "The blue brings out your eyes."

"Mako," Mizuki pulled away, "Why? Why do you like me? I'm nothing but a half-breed…" She mumbled looking down at the ground.

"You just don't understand, do you Mizu?" he sighed, "I couldn't care less about that, I love you, and that'll all that matters." He said as he pulled her close once again. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at her. He then lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. He could sense her surprise but smiled as he felt her return the kiss.

When they broke away, she looked at him sadly, "Queen Emiko will never allow it. You're her son, the prince of this tribe. She'll never let you, she'd kill me despite my lineage. Remember, she wears my heart around her neck. Mizuki could see the hurt look in his eyes as he realized the truth of her words. "I have to go now." Before Mako could reply, she left, running at great speed toward the cells where Kagome was being held. She was headed there to not only check up on the human girl, but to relieve the two guards of their shift and take it as her own.

**(A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 2. So how did you like it? Please review and tell me what I can do to make the story better. By the way, next chapter will have Koga in it and the actual story will start to take form, yay! w lol So ya, I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can, till then, bye!**

**-Kitsune)**


End file.
